


A Child's Musings

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Rin reflects on Sesshomaru.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Child's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author Note: This is in Rin's point of view.

"A Child's Musings"

He knows I watch him, but he doesn't know why. I often wonder what he was like as a child. Was he like me? Was he distant even back then? I guess I'll never know.

Master Jaken doesn't like me. I'm not sure why, but Lord Sesshomaru must have a use for him other than watching me, which he can't everywhere, but there are places that he deems too dangerous, so I am stuck with Master Jaken.

I wish Lord Sesshomaru got along with Inuyasha. I could spend time with Kagome and Sango then. I know Lord Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha's sword, but he’s got Tokijin, so he doesn't need the Tetsuiaga. The Tokijin scares me slightly. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't let me near it. He says it's dangerous, and I don't doubt it. I've held the Tenseiga, and I like it. It has a warm, safe aura. It's the same feeling I get when I'm around Lord Sesshomaru. He protects me from other demons and humans alike. He keeps me close like a father would do with his daughter. I wonder if he feels the same way.

Fin


End file.
